Trusting Hermione
by Gab.Anonymous
Summary: George veut savoir si c'est vraiment lui qu'Hermione aime, ou Fred et lui sont interchangeable. TRADUCTION de l'OS de mangopie123


Bonjour, bonjour! Je vous arrive maintenant avec une traduction! Ma première à vie! C'est un OS de l'auteur **mangopie123**. Lorsque je l'ai lu, je l'ai tout de suite adoré! J'avais donc envie de vous la partager. J'espère que vous allez aimez! Je remercie grandement l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire!

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. L'histoire est a mangopie123 et l'univers est à J.K Rowling. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice!

Voici le lien de la version originale: .net/s/8002650/1/Trusting_Hermione

* * *

POV George

Je me suis écroulé sur le fauteuil rouge derrière moi, sentant les coussins or céder sous mon poids. Et aussi sous le poids de ce que je venais d'être témoin. Je réagis peut-être excessivement, mais on ne voit pas son frère, son frère jumeau à vrai dire, embrasser sa femme tous les jours. Les voir s'embrasser est une chose. Les voir entrer dans une chambre en est une autre.

Je sais, je n'ai aucun droit de me plaindre. J'ai demandé ça. Je me souviens de cette soirée fatidique, qui était seulement hier d'ailleurs, au pub de Madame Rosmerta.

_Flashback _

-« George, es-tu sûr que c'est bien? »

-« Putain, Fred! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas bien, mais je dois le savoir! »

-« Après l'avoir connu depuis au moins 15 ans et après deux ans de mariage, tu veux être certain que c'est bien toi qu'Hermione veut vraiment? », me demanda Fred, incrédule.

Je ne pouvais lui répondre qu'en prenant une grande gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Toute notre vie, Fred et moi avons toujours semblé…interchangeables. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé avant. En fait, ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, lorsque j'ai rencontré Katie. Nous avons marché un peu ensemble. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle pendant ma cinquième ou sixième année à Poudlard. Nous sommes sorties ensemble seulement pendant notre sixième année pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'utilisait comme substitue pour Fred. C'était Fred qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pas moi. Pas George Weasley. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pour la première fois ressenti ce pincement au cœur qui indiquait que j'étais facilement remplaçable. Je devais donc m'assurer qu'Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais plus la regarder de la même façon.

Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, Fred tourna ma tête dans sa direction et il me dit les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. « Hermione n'est pas Katie, George. »

-« Je sais. Je sais Fred, mais je dois le faire. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider? »

-« Tant que tu connais l'enjeu de ton plan. Jusqu'à quel point tu veux que je joue le jeu? »

-« Tant qu'elle est partante, tu continues. »

_Fin du Flashback_

Je me suis fait réveiller par une main sur mon épaule alors que je m'abandonnais dans mes misères. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Fred. Ces cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés. Je lui ai jeté un regard misérable.

-« Pourquoi es-tu sorti de la chambre? », lui ai-je demandé. « Je t'ai dit de continuer tant qu'elle le voulait.»

-« Tais-toi, George. Crois-tu vraiment que je te ferais ça? Coucher avec ta femme? Et pour ton information, elle le sait, lourdaud! »

Je me sentis plus léger. Hermione sait. Elle sait que c'était Fred qu'elle embrassait et pas moi. Bon, cette déclaration peut sembler vide et il est peut-être étrange que je me sente plus léger. Mais je sais maintenant qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour m'irriter. Pour me revenir, maintenant que j'ai prouvé que mon Hermione m'aime vraiment et que je ne suis pas facilement remplaçable à ses yeux. Ou à son corps dans ce cas-ci. Je dus sourire comme un imbécile parce que Fred me frappa avec un exemplaire roulé de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-« Enlève ce sourire de ton visage, espèce d'idiot. »

Le ton lourd dans ses paroles me fait reculer. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu ce produisait.

-«Hermione est très en colère, George », commença-t-il dans un soupir.

-« Je le sais, Fred. Malgré tout, je peux gagner contre elle », dis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'elle m'aime moi et moi seul. »

-« Des roses et des mots doux ne pourront pas t'aider cette fois-ci, je crois », me dit-il avant de commencer à me raconter ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre.

_Flashback _(POV Fred)

Hermione Granger-Weasley m'embrassait. Je pouvais presque ressentir la douleur de George qui nous regardait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, se dissimulant à l'aide d'une potion d'invisibilité. C'est lorsqu'elle m'a entraîné dans leur chambre et qu'elle a verrouillé la porte que j'ai senti que je devais mettre fin à tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon jumeau. J'ai commencé à me défaire de son étreinte lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus le faire. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient comme des poignards. Sa baguette pointée vers mon torse était prête à être utilisée. Je me suis reculé vers la porte close.

-« Assurdiato », dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la porte derrière moi. Elle la rangea ensuite dans sa poche arrière. Même si sa baguette n'était plus dans sa main, son regard meurtrier me donna des frissons.

-« Fred Weasley », siffla-t-elle. « Les jeux avec ton frère sont allés trop loin. »

J'ai alors poussé un soupir de soulagement. Je savais qu'Hermione n'était pas Katie, mais c'était là la preuve que George voulait tant. La preuve qu'Hermione ne pensait pas qu'on était interchangeable.

-« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Tu le savais depuis le début que j'étais Fred et non George? »

-« Bien sûr que je le savais! », hurla-t-elle. « Et je sais aussi qu'il est assis dans la cuisine et qu'il nous regarde! C'est son nouveau fantasme ou quoi? Est-ce que ça l'excite de voir son jumeau et sa femme s'embrasser?

Je lui ai donc parlé de George et de ses incertitudes à propos des femmes après ce qui s'est passé avec Katie. Elle était silencieuse pendant tout au long de mon histoire et aussi quelques minutes après avoir fini. « Hermione? », tentais-je.

-« Il ne me fait pas confiance, n'est-ce pas? », murmura-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir la douleur dans sa voix. Je me tus.

-« Je ne peux être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas assez confiance pour sentir que je l'ai épousé parce que c'était lui que j'aimais. Dis à ton frère que je vais lui envoyer un hibou avec les papiers du divorce demain. » Sa voix a cassé et j'ai vu ses yeux reluire de larmes retenues avant qu'elle transplane.

_Fin du Flashback_

POV George

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit en colère. Qu'elle soit furieuse. Qu'elle me lance des objets. Qu'elle me lance un sort. Qu'elle me fasse dormir sur le plancher pendant quelques semaines. C'est ce qui arrive normalement lorsqu'on se dispute. Mais pas ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les conséquences soient aussi énormes. Hermione. Divorce. Mon esprit ne peut tout simplement pas faire le rapprochement entre ces deux concepts.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Fred? », murmurai-je.

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin sur le canapé où je m'étais endormie la veille. Fred m'avait préparé des gaufres et des saucisses et il m'avait versé du café. C'est incroyable la façon dont nous nous occupons l'un de l'autre dans des moments comme celui-ci. Je mangeais automatiquement mes gaufres lorsqu'un hibou blanc comme neige est entré et a laissé tomber un rouleau de parchemin sur mes genoux. Hedwige. Le hibou du meilleur ami d'Hermione. Hedwige est venue livrer les papiers de divorces qu'Hermione avait promis. Malgré tout, une bonne chose ressortait de tout cela. Maintenant, je sais où est Hermione.

Je transplane alors avec un « pop » dans la résidence des Potter. Harry avait très bien choisi sa maison et même dans mon état, je ne pouvais qu'admirer l'endroit. Je commençais à me diriger directement vers les escaliers pour ensuite crier le nom d'Hermione, lorsque j'ai vu ma sœur, Ginny Potter, qui descendait lesdits escaliers de marbre.

-« Toi », cracha-t-elle avec tant de venin dans la voix que je peinais à croire que c'était ma douce petite sœur. À ce moment, Ginny est tout sauf douce. Elle brûle de colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

-« Hermione », dis-je dans un souffle.

-« Après ce que tu as fait, tu espères vraiment qu'elle va se jeter dans tes bras, qu'elle soit à ton entière disposition et qu'elle réponde à ton appel? Elle t'a déjà envoyé les papiers du divorce si je ne me trompe pas. »

-« C'est exactement ça! Elle ne peut pas faire ça. C'est un énorme malentendu. »

-« Et je te prie, George, de me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça? », dit une voix derrière moi. En tournant ma tête, je vis Hermione debout derrière moi. Elle devait venir de la cuisine qui est à quelques pas des escaliers.

-« Hermione, je… » Je l'ai approché et j'allais prendre sa main lorsqu'elle a repoussé mon bras.

-« Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance, George », siffla-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Ginny aller à l'étage pour nous donner de l'intimité. Je l'en remercie.

-« George, je ne suis pas Katie », chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

-« Je sais ». Je la pris dans mes bars et je la serrais fort. Je la sentis se tortiller, voulant quitter mon étreinte, mais le côté qui m'aimait toujours a pris le dessus. Elle est fougueuse, une lionne, mais elle pardonnait les gens qu'elle aimait.

-« Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et j'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. C'était stupide. »

-« Très stupide, George Weasley. »

-« Très stupide, en effet, lui répondis-je avec une trace d'un sourire naissant. »

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon torse. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi pendant longtemps? »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné? », lui demandai-je avec un sourire enfantin.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais je pouvais voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux. « Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir sans être puni. »

-« Mais pas de divorce, n'est-ce pas? »

-« Il n'en a jamais été question », me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. » Je voulais seulement que tu me reviennes. Je ne voudrais pas divorcer même si tu étais gay. Tu es pris avec moi. »

-« Hé, je ne suis pas gay, femme », dis-je de façon enfantin. « C'était quoi ces papiers alors? »

-« Ils étaient faux, évidemment. Tu ne croyais pas vraiment que je pouvais obtenir les papiers de divorce autorisé par le ministère dans un si court délai, n'est-ce pas? »

Je lui sourie et j'ai planté un court baisé sur ses lèvres. « Pour ton information mon amour, laisse-moi te dire ceci. J'ai confiance en toi. Au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Rassuré maintenant, hein? Et George, j'en confiance en toi aussi. J'espère que tu me fais assez confiance pour me croire sur parole lorsque je te dis que je t'aime. »

-« Bien sûr, Hermione. Bien sûr », marmonnais-je en réduisant la distance entre nous pour un autre baiser.

Hermione et George vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bien que j'ai dormi sur le plancher pendant trois semaines entières pour ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Une review ne fait pas de mal. Je traduis également chacune de vos review à l'auteur, alors soyez généreux!

P.S Je suis en cours d'écriture du cinquième chapitre de ma fiction "Qu'une simple plaisanterie". Il sera publier dans 1 ou 2 semaines.

Le lien de la version originale: .net/s/8002650/1/Trusting_Hermione


End file.
